


Like an Oasis in the Desert

by Shewolf_137



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ardeth is a romantic and owns it, Author is trying, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Baggage, Evy is a Good Sister, F/M, Go Easy On Me, Google Translated Arabic, Google Translated Foreign Languages, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inclusion of Religion Not the Author's, Internalized Homophobia, Jamila Bay by nanuk_dain - Freeform, Jon (The Mummy) is a Mess, Jonathan is a secret romantic that just wants to be wooed, Jonathan wants a dark knight on a desert horse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Might add more tags, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poor Jonathan, Possible smut, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slightly Ambiguous Religions of Characters, Slow Burn, So many tags, Soft Smut Is Life, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Written by a Straight Virgin, talk of religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf_137/pseuds/Shewolf_137
Summary: Taking place throughout the second movie, "The Mummy Returns," with references to the first and ignoring entirely the existence of the third movie, the blossoming love story between a drunkard Englishman who just wants another bottle to drown in and a desert warrior putting everything aside in the name of duty.Will these idiots realize that the feelings they hold are not theirs alone? If they do, will they act upon those feelings? Ardeth Bay and Jonathan Carnahan have been through this dance before, but they both left without a partner. Is this their second chance? Or will it slip away once more like sand through their fingers?
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Imhotep, Ardeth Bay & Evy Carnahan O'Connell & Rick O'Connell, Ardeth Bay & Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bay & Rick O'Connell, Ardeth Bay/Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bay/Lock-Nah (hinted), Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan & Evy Carnahan O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan & Evy Carnahan O'Connell & Rick O'Connell
Comments: 74
Kudos: 110





	1. Knowledge is Power

**Author's Note:**

> I have the characters' inner thoughts in italics. These are any breaks from the third-person limited POV of the narrator.

That woman should not know these things. Hamunaptra had sunken into the sands a decade ago, lost forever with the Creature. (At least, that is what Ardeth and the other Medjai had hoped.) Meela, the mousy-looking man calls her, should have no knowledge of its resting place. Yet here Ardeth is, disguised as a common worker and following the orders of the mousy man and Meela to uncover the resting place of the Creature. Ardeth has been here for weeks with some of his fellow Medjai, sabotaging digs and altering the records of findings as often as they can without drawing attention to themselves. Still though, they seem to have failed in yet another mission. The Creature is found. Not only him but the books of the living and the dead as well. Ardeth knows the next thing they will search for is the Bracelet of Anubis. He prays that it remains lost to them. He can handle Imhotep being raised again, but not with the Army of Anubis serving him.  
  
It seems Allah has once more decided to ignore Ardeth’s prayers though. The grave robbers who were employed to collect the bracelet (who were supposed to have a false map that never made it into their saddlebags, thank you Cassim) had failed to get to it before the O’Connell family. Looking heavenward, Ardeth bites back a heavy sigh.  
  
_Why does it always have to be them?_  
  
After putting someone in charge in his absence, Ardeth stows away on the same ship as Meela, the mousy man, _Lock-Nah_ (Ardeth barely refrains from stabbing him then and there), and a troupe of fellow cultists. Settling in for the journey to London, Ardeth begins formulating plans to prevent an apocalypse. However, as the rocking of the ship begins, signaling their departure, he cannot help but let his mind wander.  
  
_How have the Carnahan’s been since their parting? Or really, the O’Connell’s and Jonathan Carnahan._ He knows that Evelyn and Rick have bound themselves to one another, but what of Jonathan? It has been ten years. Perhaps he has settled down by now. Given up drinking, even. Ardeth cannot help the slightest smile at the memory of the awkward Englishman, drinking from a broken bottle and shooting at his men in the ruins of Hamunaptra. Even when running from Ardeth himself, Jonathan had kept a firm hold on the bottle. No, he thinks; it is far from likely for the man to have stopped drinking entirely. His thoughts continue replaying the last time he had seen the family, seeing them off after defeating the Creature with him. If his thoughts often circle back to blue eyes and a quick wit, well, he does not mind. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It is, naturally, dark when Meela and the other cultists arrive at the O’Connell’s residence (with Ardeth following close behind). Looking at the sprawling manor, the only word appropriate for the massive brick structure looming in the dark. Ardeth is momentarily in awe. He had assumed, from the way the Carnahan siblings (or at least Evy) carried themselves that they had to have been a bit higher up in the London social climate, but this is far past what he had expected. Perhaps some of this was due to the treasures Ardeth had allowed them to leave Hamunaptra with (after all, that spineless salawa Beni had taken the trouble to lug it out of the tomb and then paid the price for it).  
  
Rather than the O’Connell family returning, however, Ardeth sees a sight that hits him surprisingly hard. There, stumbling a bit and giggling loudly, are Jonathan and a tall, skinny blonde woman. _His wife, perhaps?_ Something about that sits uncomfortably in Ardeth’s chest, though logically he knows there’s no reason for it. He had heard some of the stories of Jonathan’s past dalliances and relationships from Evy. All of them were women; some of questionable taste, but women all the same. That is to be expected though, as much of the world tends to frown on two of the same kind lying with one another.  
  
_Really though,_ Ardeth had mused, _what have genitals to do with loving another being? It is not the body that matters most, but the bond._ Of course, that is a rare mentality outside of the Medjai, Ardeth had found.  
  
The woman with Jonathan is attractive, in a more societally-expected sense. And she and Jonathan are obviously happy with one another. Should they all get through this endeavor alive, Ardeth tells himself that he will offer his congratulations to the two.  
  
For now, he stays back as the cultists enter the house. Although he is worried about Jonathan (and, sure, the woman too), the cultists should not do anything to them (him) if they had done their research. After all, he isn’t an O’Connell. Even so, he has nothing to do with this current situation.  
  
Speaking of the family, Ardeth watches them finally arrive. Young Alex has grown, but that is to be expected. How old is he now? Has it been eight or nine years since he caught word of the newest trouble-magnet? (Ardeth has no doubt the boy will be drawn to adventure if he is anything like his mother.) Strangely enough, as the family brings their luggage in through the front door, Ardeth notices movement around the side. A door has opened. Soon, the woman that was with Jonathan is being ushered out and to her car by two of the cultists. If she is being removed, then what does it mean for Jonathan?  
  
It is fairly simple to take care of the ones who have ushered the woman out. (Curiously, Ardeth overhears her asking about if her husband hired them.) After sneaking into the house, he follows the nearest voices into an opulent sitting room with dark wooden bookcases and various artifacts lining the walls. If it weren’t for Lock-Nah demanding the bracelet, Ardeth might have taken the time to appreciate the warm decor.  
  
“Now I will kill you and take it anyway,” Lock-Nah says with a cruel smirk upon his lips. Evelyn pulls her son behind her, brandishing a sword against the intruders. Once again, Ardeth finds himself impressed with her bravery. However, he knows she is no match for the cultists.  
  
“I think not.” There is a bit of satisfaction in removing the smirk from that dark face. Of course, Evy wonders why he is there, among other things, but now is not the time for explanations. The shock of his sudden arrival is wearing off of their adversaries, and indeed, Lock-Nah seems to be feeling a cruel satisfaction.  
  
“Ardeth Bay.” The way his name curls out of that hateful mouth makes the hair on Ardeth’s nape prickle uncomfortably.  
  
“Lock-Nah.” No other greeting is necessary between the two. After all, this has been a dance they have done many times over. Perhaps, if Allah finally allows, this will be the last.


	2. Just why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan re-evaluates his life and is already exhausted.

Jonathan had gotten far too comfortable, it would seem. One minute, he’s drinking and giggling with a sultry blonde woman just desperate enough from a neglectful husband to accompany him home and now he is being mistaken for his brother-in-law and threatened with a snake! _Why, oh why is this my life?_ he asks even as he tries talking his way out of this mess. 

Jonathan’s always been a very good talker. “Quick as a whip,” his father used to say. He’s been able to get himself out of many messes in the past, though it has also gotten him into quite a few as well. Evy, and now Rick, are quite fond of reminding him of that part. Speaking of his American brother-in-law, Jonathan hasn’t been so happy to see him in ten years. 

“Uh, Jonathan? I thought I said no more wild parties,” Rick quips as he enters the room, admittedly confused at the goings-on there within. Jonathan can’t do much with a dagger at his throat and the threat of an asp still near. Still, though, he tries. 

“Well,” he says with a fairly forced chuckle, “when you’re popular.” Jonathan tries to shrug (a nervous habit) but, well...blade. 

Everything else happens in a bit of a blur that Jonathan, if he’s completely honest right now, is a bit too drunk still to handle. It doesn’t help that Rick is blaming him for all this. When really, nobody has had to bail him out of anything in months (weeks). Then the running and dodging bullets, and then shooting more bullets back at the people shooting at them, brings back far too many memories. (Many of them circling around olive skin, dark tattoos, and the most intense eyes Jonathan has ever seen. But, Jonathan is far from drunk enough to handle those thoughts right now.) 

____________________________

Of course they took Evy, his baby sister that took more care of him than he had of her. And with that, of course, Ardeth Bay is here in London. Standing right beside Jonathan. Just right there. So close that Jonathan has to consciously refrain himself from reaching out to him. Jonathan can’t help but notice every little detail of the man whose memory he tried drinking away. 

_Yes, maybe this is all just another blackout,_ he thinks for a moment. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time he passed out and dreamt of the adventures they had in Egypt. Dreamt of the Medjai coming to rescue them (him). Dreamt of a deep voice and deeper eyes, unfairly full lips.... _ahem._ But no, this is all too real. Even Jonathan’s mind couldn’t fake the warmth seeping into his shoulder from the man next to him. 

It is Rick’s panicked voice that brings Jonathan back to the moment at hand. Right, Evelyn. How could he have gotten distracted from that? Rick calms down a bit to at least listen when Ardeth explains who exactly the people who took Evy are and just why they did. Alex, the brilliant child he is, recognizes the man in the photograph who Ardeth does not. He identifies him as the curator of the British Museum, a man Jonathan has never really cared for. Ardeth questions it, but before Jonathan can speak in Alex’s favor, Rick beats him to it. 

“Better believe him. He spends more time there than he does at home.” He goes on, listing off the obvious. “Okay, you’re here,” he says with a point to Ardeth, “the bad guys are here. Evy’s been kidnapped. Let me guess.”

“Yes. They once again removed the Creature from his grave.” 

Jonathan, still a bit too drunk for all of this mummy nonsense again, cannot stop his tongue from gibing at the Medjai. “Not to point fingers, but isn’t it _your_ job to make sure that doesn’t happen?” 

Ardeth, curse him, has the indecency to look like a scolded pup for a split second. He’s quick to explain how these people managed to do the deed, but Jonathan still wants to apologize for the dig. Instead though, he just listens to the explanation and then something about a bracelet. Picturing some worn leather bracer, much like Rick tends to wear, or something of the likes, Jonathan is surprised when Alex brings his own sleeve up. Jonathan immediately takes notice of one detail. “Is that gold?” 

They’re all shocked, but the rest know what the damned thing is, whereas Jonathan hasn’t the slightest. After all, he had never come across any record of this “Scorpion King” and he tends to zone out when the Old Mum starts prattling on about the lost civilizations. If he’s going to learn about ancient civilizations, Jonathan wants to _be there_. He would rather experience the majesty of the place than just read about what some stuffy scholars have to say about it. Though if he’s being honest for a change, he prefers not to go anywhere considered “cursed” ever again. But, Jonathan has never had the best of luck. 

“By putting this on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse!” 

Putting on a mysterious, apparently cursed, artifact that could start an apocalypse...yes, Alex is _definitely_ his mother’s son. At Alex’s scared gasp (which thankfully covered up Jonathan’s own sharp inhale), Rick tactfully steps in and ushers them all in the car. Of course, Ardeth gets shotgun while Jonathan and Alex fill the back seat. Jonathan isn’t upset though, he’s used to being stuck in the back. And at least he can comfort his slightly rattled nephew (who is bouncing back offly fast in Jonathan’s opinion, unlike his uncle). 

“I am sorry if I alarmed your son, but you must understand.” Ardeth almost sounds a bit desperate, not surprising considering the circumstances. “Now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakens” 

Rick looks over at him, alarmed. “We? What ‘we’?”

Unphased, Ardeth continues. “If he is not killed, he will raise the Army of Anubis.” 

Now, an entire army of mystical beings catches Jonathan’s attention. He tries for sarcasm, but is not sure how well it comes across. “I take it that’s not a good thing.” Rick informs him that, no, it is indeed _not_ a good thing. _Juuuust great_. Jonathan plops back in his seat again, already exhausted.


	3. Outrun the Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the museum. Jon's a good driver. A parent's worse nightmare occurs. This is not the weirdest thing Ardeth has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finished finals! Well, all but one paper but I am looking for my flash drive that my last paper is on. It will turn up soon though. Luckily, I got an extension on that paper anyway.
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with me through all of this!
> 
> I am going to try speeding some of this along, at least until they get in the air. I will admit I don't feel like writing out every little detail of the second movie because I assume you have seen it. The fight scenes, while awesome, have a lot going on in them that are mostly focused on Rick. He is not the focus for us though. We all know why we're here.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had arrived at the museum in remarkable time. For that, Ardeth is grateful. They may still be able to stop the Creature from being awoken. _Again,_ Ardeth’s mind helpfully supplies. Jonathan’s smart words echo in his mind. 

_Not to point fingers, but isn’t it_ **_your_** _job to make sure that doesn’t happen?_

He’s right, Ardeth knows. It is his job, and the job of his people, but they have failed twice in the same lifetime. Twice in a single decade. And his ancestors had managed to prevent such a thing for millennia. _We have let them down._ As Leading Chieftain though, the blame rests heaviest on his own shoulders. **_I_ ** _have let them all down._

“If you see anyone come running out screaming, it’s just me.” Once more, it is Jonathan that catches his attention. While he undoubtedly sounds scared, there is a level of resignation about the situation at hand. O’Connell suggests for him to remain in the car along with young Alex, and Ardeth agrees with the suggestion. _It only makes sense. The car will be ready for a fast get-away, which they will likely need, Alex will have his uncle there to look after him, and Jonathan will also be safe._ While he had been useful in Hamunaptra, both in the fight with the Creature and with taking out many Medjai the night they first met, he did not seem the type capable in such close quarters to such skilled enemies. (Especially with the amount of alcohol running through his veins, if the burning scent lingering on his breath is any indication.)

O’Connell beckons him to the trunk of the car. The amount of weapons within is impressive but not unexpected. What is unexpected, however, is the tattoo that lay exposed upon O’Connell’s right wrist. The very same ink which is etched into his own tanned wrist. _Oh, how Allah works in mysterious ways._ Ardeth knows he must tread carefully. “If I were to say to you ‘I am a stranger traveling to the east, seeking that which is lost’...”

Rick tenses, but his answer is automatic. “Then I would reply ‘I am a stranger traveling from the west...it is I whom you seek’...How did you...?” 

Ardeth cannot hide his delight at this discovery. Rick O’Connell is one of his people. One of God’s sacred warriors. _He is a Medjai._ It makes sense now why he is always at the heart of things. _But how are Evelyn and Jonathan connected to all of this?_ He can be patient though. _Allah will reveal all at the proper time._ He can convince O’Connell of his destiny later, though. First, they must stop the resurrection ceremony. 

____________________________

_Of course we are too late,_ Ardeth cannot help but think as they run out of the museum with resurrected mummy warriors chasing after them. It would be almost naively cute how Evelyn tries pulling an outside bench in front of the door to stop their pursuers. Rick pulls her away, heading back to his car where Jonathan and Alex should be waiting for them. 

Ardeth’s heart stops high in his throat. _Where are Jonathan and Alex? Have they been captured now? Taken to the Creature?_ No, the car looks too untouched. And if they had indeed been taken, the cultist would have no need of Jonathan. They would have killed him right there. A quick glance tells him there is no body nearby. No sooner had Rick voiced the question they were likely all thinking that a large, double-decker bus comes to a screeching halt before them. 

He and Evelyn hurry aboard while O’Connell takes a moment to interrogate his brother-in-law. Now, he may be a bit biased, but Ardeth is more impressed the man can drive such a large contraption. They get going again and the mummies continue the chase. “Oh, I hate mummies,” O’Connell gripes after they crush his car. Ardeth cannot hold back a sarcastic bite.

“Glad to see me now?”

“Just like old times, huh?”

They are moving faster now, but they cannot outrun the undead. 

____________________________

Somehow, hand-to-hand combat with half of an undead mummy is not the strangest thing that Ardeth has done in his 31 years upon this earth. Don’t misunderstand, it is near the top. However, the impending danger distracts him from trying to remember just what the weirdest was. Too much is happening at once.

Pain blossoms, first in his arm as claws slice through flesh, then at the back of his skull as it connects with the window when Jonathan takes a particularly sharp turn. More pain blooms from the front of his shoulder. He screams, the instincts of a man facing death. At least it is an honorable end. Until...it isn’t. The end, that is. Ardeth coughs a bit as dust from the mummy rains down on him. 

The unmistakable sound of metal being crushed rings out when they head under a low bridge, worrying those down below for Rick’s safety. He comes down the stairs though and they all breathe a sigh of relief. Ardeth smiles a bit at Evelyn and Rick as they have their tender moment. Smiles at Alex’s sound of disgust. His eyes find their way to the driver’s cabin where Jonathan has yet to move from. _Perhaps someday._ His hand presses into the slowly oozing gashes. _If we survive._


	4. Jonathan Needs a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is taken. Things are grim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting into grim territory. I am starting to hint at Jonathan's alcoholism. 
> 
> If this chapter seems short, I apologize. I can't write with someone constantly over my shoulder and that is happening all the damn time right now. Literally. But! I am trying. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

Jonathan is still working on slowing his heart-rate when he finally pulls the bus over on the London Tower Bridge. He’s not entirely sure if the shaking in his hands is from fear or adrenaline. He’ll find out when it wears off, or when he has a drink.  _ Yes, a drink would be perfect right now. _ Jonathan always calms down after a drink or two...or more. As he thinks what drink he’ll order at the nearest bar, he hears Rick stumble down to the first level of the bus.  _ And my brother-in-law has miraculously survived again.  _ He’s relieved though. He’s become rather fond of the American; no matter how often he ruins his fun, he makes Evy happy and is a great dad to Alex. A small part of himself aches inside, yearning for something he knows he shouldn’t. 

Pushing the feelings to the deepest pit of his stomach, Jonathan wrestles his seatbelt off and manages to stand on the first try. Before he can do much else though, he hears Rick shouting for Alex. Evy clears things up a bit. “They took Alex!” Then, she is following Rick and running off the bus. Jonathan’s heart is back in his throat and he starts towards the rear exit of the bus. He notices Ardeth wincing as he stands, blood and olive skin peaking through tears in his tunic. The booze is out of Jon’s system by now, ( _ Thanks, adrenaline. _ ) so he can’t blame the sudden thoughts on anything but himself.  _ Now is not the time for this. _ He makes the split-second decision to help Ardeth carefully down the steps of the bus. Then they are both running after Evy and Rick. 

They’re too late. Alex is gone. His little nephew is with those murdering mummy worshippers and that devil. Jonathan knows Alex is a brave, smart boy. Still, though, this is nothing an eight-year-old is prepared for.  _ I’m not even prepared, and I’ve already lived through this once! _ He can’t panic though. Not with his baby sister and her husband looking so broken. For them, he’ll stay strong. He has to. 

____________________________

Jonathan is a bit impressed with how quickly they get to the former Royal Air Base. From London to Cairo in one night. (Ardeth riding along then separating at the city.) Then over 100 km to the decommissioned base a little after dawn. He is not, however, at all impressed with the state of the place.  _ Magic Carpet Airways. If that’s not idealistic.  _ Just looking at the crumbling walls, Jonathan is a bit wary of leaving his precious car here. He’s kept this baby in top condition for over a decade, always driving it when he is in Cairo.  _ I’ve never even attempted to bet him, for Christ’s sake! _ That is more than he can say for most of his possessions. He’s still thinking about where he can safely park his car when Rick interrupts his thoughts. 

“Jonathan, get our bags.” Rick doesn’t even bother looking at him or saying “please”.  _ Rude. _

It is the petty part of Jonathan that refuses, waving his gold stick around and claiming full hands.  _ Maybe if I park him over there, my car will be fine.  _ He jumps a bit when the stick is snatched out of his hand. 

Rick levels him with  _ that  _ look and a curt “Now.” Suddenly Jonathan isn’t so keen on refusing. Rick is still larger than him and rather on edge. 

“Right. R- I’ll uh get the bags.” He scurries back to his car and starts throwing the bags out onto the sand.  _ Rick never said to be careful about it. _ The sooner his car is emptied, the sooner he can park his baby in a safe place. 

____________________________

_ I can’t believe Rick gave away  _ **_my_ ** _ gold stick. And to that...that loon!  _ Jonathan wouldn’t admit to pouting, but he is definitely not happy about Rick giving away the last of  **his** treasure. That is just rude. 

He's just about ready to give Rick a piece of his mind (He wouldn't.), consequences be damned. (He still wouldn't.) However, it'll have to wait. It seems Ardeth has found them just as he said he would and he’s brought along quite a few friends. Jonathan vaguely hears Izzy making some comment about getting shot, but he knows these newcomers are actually on their side. 

“These are the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Medjai,” Ardeth explains. One thing that Jonathan notes is that most of the commanders look much older than Ardeth by at least a decade.  _ And he’s in charge of all of them? _ “Horus.” He raises his arm and a beautiful falcon, sans hood, flies over to land on Ardeth’s leather-gloved hand. 

Jonathan can’t help but smile and comment. He’s always liked birds, after all. “Ah, pet bird.” He’s always wanted a bird but never had the heart to cage one. 

Ardeth smiles while stroking the feathers on the creature’s neck and chest. “My best and most clever friend.” There’s a genuine fondness in his dark eyes for a split second before his expression goes back to all business. “He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow.” The commanders ride off, to where Jonathan has no idea, and Ardeth turns his attention to Rick. “If the Army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it.” 

The grim weight of what they are up against comes crashing down on them all again. Even Izzy seems to understand the gravity of the situation. Suddenly, the dryness in Jonathan’s throat is more than just thirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for future chapters. I will be delving into alcoholism, symptoms of alcohol withdrawal, internalized period-typical homophobia, and a whole lot of other things that really kind of such for Jonathan. Sorry but Jonathan is just ripe for turmoil. Also, not sorry because this is kind of what I do. 
> 
> I am doing so much research and rewatching the film to make things accurate for everyone!


	5. A Magic Carpet Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins their journey. It is the first night on the dirigible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, thank you for your patience. Life sucks, but I have never forgotten about you all or this story. I just needed to be motivated and have time. I did write an angsty chapter to come much later, though! I just have to write the in-between of here and there! 
> 
> As stated in the last chapter, we are starting our descent into alcohol withdrawal and angst. So, just be prepared. I can't wait to get to the angst!

“It’s a balloon.” The incredulity in Rick’s voice tells Ardeth this was not the expected “magic carpet”. He is glad though he is not the only one looking skeptical. 

However, Izzy looks rather proud. “It’s a  _ dirigible _ .”

“Where’s your airplane?” Considering the size of the last airplane he was on with Rick and Jonathan, and taking in the addition of Evelyn, Izzy, and their gear, Ardeth doesn’t think he would be too pleased with however they would have been arranged. At least this  _ dirigible _ looks roomier. 

Izzy is saying something else about how this contraption is fast as well as quiet. Well, that will be a boon to their mission. He notices Jonathan nodding along and making the universal expression for “well, you’re not wrong” as Izzy moves on to criticizing Rick’s typical method. Evelyn seems to agree as well. This seems to settle things and they all make their way to the dirigible. 

Ardeth can’t help but mutter to himself. “Why can’t you people ever keep your feet on the ground?” With a final head shake and a look at Horus (who seems to share his observation), Ardeth boards as well. 

____________________________ 

Getting settled onto the boat of the dirigible does not take the group long. Though roomier than traveling by plane, yet far less private than a steamship, there are only so many places to sit. Even fewer places to comfortably lie down, lest they don't mind being nearly shoulder to shoulder. Ardeth himself doesn't mind, but his companions may feel otherwise. 

_ Well, Evelyn and Rick won't mind sleeping close to each other. Spouses tend to sleep beside one another. Jonathan is going to be the difficult one...  _ Petting Horus helps to ease the slight tension in Ardeth’s stomach. Horus seems to be enjoying the attention anyway, so it isn't truly a hardship.  _ He must be touch starved; I've been away for too long.  _ Ardeth sighs and leans back on the bench he has claimed, continuing to pet the intelligent creature. 

He’s a bit surprised when Jonathan plops onto the bench beside him. (Not that he’s complaining.) Jon, as usual, starts talking about a mile a minute. Ardeth has missed this. He’d expected the Englishman to be busy comforting his family, but Rick and Evy seem to want to take comfort solely with each other at the moment. After watching the couple for a few minutes, he cannot help but comment aloud. “O’Connell does not want to believe, but he flies like Horus to his destiny.” The observation seems to make Jonathan pause for about half a second. 

“Yes, very interesting.” Ardeth can’t be certain, but there seems to be a touch of bitterness in Jonathan’s voice. “Tell me more about this gold pyramid.” Perhaps he had imagined it. Still, though, he might as well humor the Englishman.

“It is written that since the time of the Scorpion King...no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale.” Ardeth cannot help the extra flair of drama and foreboding he adds to his explanation. Doesn’t regret it when Jonathan’s eyes light up in childlike wonder. 

“Where is all this stuff written?” The wonder turns to triumph as he manages to retrieve his gold stick from Izzy’s keep. He listens as Jonathan attempts to regale him with how it is the last of his fortune (as if he had not gambled it away or used it to pay off previous debts). Ardeth doesn’t try to hide his amused chuckle as Izzy wrestles the stick back from Jonathan. The Englishman sits back with a pout, crossing his arms over his stomach. The look should not be as endearing as the Medjai finds it. 

____________________________ 

As the group begins opening up bedrolls and blankets, Ardeth once more finds himself wondering how the sleeping arrangements will work. Izzy immediately states he is staying at the wheel. After all, someone needs to keep them on course. The O’Connell’s had claimed the furthest end of the airship for themselves. They huddle together beneath a blanket, the stress of everything making itself known in the form of bone-deep exhaustion. 

Jonathan appears to be looking for something. However, as Ardeth watches, he does not pull anything from his pack and simply stands there looking a bit lost. He hugs himself again, a slight tremor shaking his hands before they are buried in his elbows.  _ The night does get rather cold. And the thinner air is making it colder.  _ Ardeth grabs one of the remaining blankets and brings it to the Englishman. 

“Come, my friend. It is cold and we will all need to be rested for when we find young Alex.” 

For a moment, Jonathan doesn’t move. Ardeth is almost about to simply drape the blanket over the man, but he grabs it before it comes to that. “Thank you, old boy.” He gives a tired smile, looking more drained than what was noticed before. He still seems reluctant and a bit lost but follows Ardeth to the bedrolls all the same. The Medjai had done his best to put space between them when he laid them out, though not much was available. There is less than a foot between them.  _ Hopefully, this is enough space for the Englishman. _

  
Ardeth removes his holsters, belt, and outer tunic before laying down. A small part of him worries about making Jonathan uncomfortable still. Luckily, though, he prefers sleeping on his back so he can watch the stars. There is nothing that compares to the desert sky at night. He hears shuffling to his right, then the unmistakable sound of a body stretching out tension. Closing his eyes, he lets sleep wash over him as the heat from the body beside him seeps into his very core. Sleep had hardly come so fast before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! They warm my heart and keep my motivation going!


	6. Shivers and Sandcastles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds the sandcastles left by Alex at each destination, leaving them a path to him. Jonathan's health takes a turn for the worst. 
> 
> Trigger warning, as Jonathan is going to suffer a bit and I will be explaining symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for leaving this hanging! I am giving you all a slightly longer chapter this time to make up for my extended absence. I hope this helps make up for it! As always, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> I am still planning on speeding a bit through all of the gang's stops leading up to Ahm-Sher. Admittedly, most of what I have planned takes place after they rescue Alex. I just couldn't the idea of why Jonathan is never present at any of the stops out of my head, so I had to write these out.

Jonathan comes back to the world of consciousness a few times throughout the night. He isn’t awake for long each time, but when he finally hears the others stirring he feels anything but rested. A sweat had broken out on him sometime during the night as well, making his shirt stick uncomfortably to his skin and the bright morning sun burns his eyes. He can feel a dull throbbing start at his temples.  _ Oh this is going to be a great day, isn’t it.  _ He attempts to roll over but finds himself up against something rather solid. Rolling the opposite way does not seem to be an option either, unfortunately.  _ Great, now someone is talking to me. _

“--nathan? Jonathan, it’s time to get up.”

Slowly, Jonathan forces his eyes open to see Evy kneeling over him. “Fv more mnts, ol’ Mum,” he slurs out. Really, he does not want to face the day yet. 

“We’re almost at Karnak, Jonathan. You need to get up.”  _ Right, Karnak. We have to rescue Alex.  _ Jonathan pushes himself up onto an elbow...only to nearly fall back over as the dull throb turns into a stabbing behind his eyes and the world seems to tilt a bit. He pushes at the hand that lands on his shoulder, but it holds firm. 

“My friend, are you all right?” He’s not sure if the shiver that courses through him is due to his sweat meeting the open air or the deep voice reverberating in his ears. Jonathan settles on the sweat when he shivers again, just so slightly. 

“Oh, don’t worry ol’ chap. ‘M right as the mail. Just a bit air sick, probably. M’body probably just remembers the last flight.” Finally forcing his eyes to open, and to stay open, Jonathan offers a (not at all) convincing smile. A water flask is pressed into his hand, which he appreciates, though he wishes it were filled with something stronger. 

“Perhaps you should stay on the airship when we land.” It is difficult to tell if the worry in Evy’s voice is for Jonathan’s sudden illness or the nearing confrontation. Either way, the idea of staying away from the inevitable fight is too appealing. He should be there to help his family though. 

“As much as I would love nothing more, Ol’ Mum, I should really come with your guys.” His hand is shaking as he hands the canteen back to his sister, ignoring the worry in her eyes.  _ She’s just worried for Alex. _ He forces himself to stand and tells himself the swaying is just because they are on a boat in the sky. 

“My friend, you really do not look well. Listen to your sister.” 

“Yeah, Jonathan, just stay on the damn ship with Izzy.” Rick sounds less worried and more frustrated, which just grates on the Englishman’s already fraying nerves. If it weren’t for the sudden lurch of the dirigible, he might have had a retort. Instead, however, Jonathan finds himself holding onto the rail trying not to lose the scarce contents of his stomach. 

A warm hand finds its way to his hair, long thin fingers combing through it soothingly. The light weight tells him its Evy. “You are in no shape for anything right now.”

“I’m just....just air sick is all...” He tries waving her off again but winds up gagging over the edge again. Still, he swallows the saliva building up and forces his back straight (or as straight as he can with his stomach still cramping). “I’ll be right as the mail when we land...” Even to his own ears it doesn’t sound convincing. 

A heavier hand lays itself on his shoulder, steadying him, and for a moment his heart clenches. However, it is Rick’s voice that pipes in. “In this state, you’re only gonna get in the way. So you’re gonna stay on the ship and drink some damn water. We’re not gonna rescue Alex  _ and you _ . One child at a time.”

Jonathan is quick to hide his reaction to his brother-in-law’s harsh words.  _ He’s right _ . Instead of arguing more, his shoulders slump and eyes drop to the floor like a scolded schoolboy. Much like when he was a schoolboy, he manages to hold his tongue before saying anything to make it worse.  _ I should have stayed home.  _

____________________________ 

It pains Ardeth to see the state of the Englishman. The pallid state of his skin, the unhealthy speckling of sweat beading his brow, and the tremor of his hands. He seemed fine last night, save for a bit of lingering drunkenness. What could have caused his sudden illness? Rick’s, admittedly harsh, words cut through Ardeth’s worry, turning his frown into more of a scowl. 

“In this state, you’re only gonna get in the way. So you’re gonna stay on the ship and drink some damn water. We’re not gonna rescue Alex  _ and you _ . One child at a time.” 

It’s almost imperceptible, but Ardeth catches the minute flinch of Jonathan’s features before he visibly retreats into himself. He watches the man slink back off to his bedroll, hesitate before laying down, and finally turn his back to the rest of the ship. Ardeth can’t hold back a sigh. He tunes out O’Connell’s defensive ranting to Evelyn by putting all of his attention on brewing some hearty morning coffee.  _ This will help Jonathan feel better. _ There are few illnesses that a strong cup of coffee can’t at least ease. Besides, Ardeth can use a cup as well. 

____________________________

_ That boy has his mother's cleverness. _ Ardeth can't help but admire the sandcastle young Alex left behind for them to find. Not only did it give them the next stop, but a much welcomed and needed pick-me-up after the panic of finding the train empty. Even Ardeth had felt a pang of anxiety and loss when they initially arrived. Now though, there is renewed determination in their eyes.  _ All but one, that is... _

Jonathan is sleeping fitfully, the blanket of his bedroll tangled in his limbs and bunched in still-trembling hands. The cup of coffee that Ardeth had given him was, however, thankfully empty. He had made sure to crush some herbs and mix them in, hoping to soothe some of Jonathan’s pains. Judging by the Englishman’s steady breathing, they seem to be working. Not wanting to disturb him, Ardeth makes his way back over to the O’Connells. 

“I knew Alex was smart. I mean, he’s always been smart but our boy can definitely think on his feet!” Rick’s entire demeanor has changed since they set out that early morning. Where it was grim readiness, he now radiates a controlled hope. Even Evelyn seems in lighter spirits, the Arab notices. 

_ Good. Hope will keep them going. _ As positive as they all feel, Ardeth knows that this won’t be an easy journey by any means. “Young Alex is a strong-willed child. He will make a wonderful Medjai when he is older.” The “just like his father,” hangs in the air unsaid. He gives Rick a look, only to be met with a quick warning glare. Evy looks between them but doesn’t question the sudden tension. Moving forward, Ardeth turns his focus to the Englishwoman. “You have raised your son well.” 

Ever polite, Evelyn smiles. “Thank you, Ardeth. I suppose I’ve had good practice when it comes to mothering.” Her meaning is obvious, though nobody says anything about it. O’Connell’s harsh words from earlier come back, but Ardeth keeps the scowl from his face. “And what about you? Have you raised any little ones?” Ah, yes. That question. As the head chieftain of the twelve tribes, he is often asked just when he will pick an heir. Ardeth smiles a bit. 

“As a matter-of-fact, yes I have. I have helped raise many ‘little ones’ over the past decade. If you are inquiring as to if I had sired any, the answer is no.” The Englishwoman looks unsure of what to do with the information, and even O’Connell seems caught off guard. 

“Oh, are you and your wife...not able to?” It is clear she is worried about offending him. Ardeth can only chuckle a bit before easing her worries. 

“No. I am not married, in fact. That is why I have not sired any children.” 

“Oh...”

Again, Ardeth chuckles. “I have my duties to focus on. But mine is a fulfilled life, do not worry.” That is not entirely a lie. Yes, while Ardeth would not mind having a companion, he will not complain. “And what of your brother? Has he too found parental fulfillment?” Though a polite inquiry, a small bit of him feels selfish for asking. 

“No...at least, I do not believe so.” The concerned confusion isn’t exactly reassuring. “He has had many...partners, but has not settled down with anyone. He...well he hasn’t let himself. Not that he’s ever really been responsible enough for a proper...responsible relationship.” It is obvious she’s getting upset but unsure how much she wants to divulge. It seems she’s held it in for too long because the floodgate opens. “He’s always gotten into some trouble before; he can’t help himself sometimes. But once we returned to London after last time, he just....I don’t think he ever quite got over what happened. Rick and I had the foresight to invest much of the fortune we ended up returning with, but Jonathan squandered his portion much quicker than ever before.” Evy’s eyes reflect the guilt she obviously feels at that admission. __

_ The burden of always being the ‘responsible’ sibling. _ Ardeth can’t find any blame in her though, or Jonathan for that matter. After all, even he had been left troubled after the events they all faced ten years prior. 

“A man does what he can to forget sometimes.” It sounds as though O’Connell is speaking from experience. “Some of the desert came back with all of us,” Rick continues, glancing lovingly at Evy at his side. “For him though,” he nods his head to the other end of the aircraft where Jonathan is sleeping, “he just got things he’s been trying to drink away ever since.” 

“We’ve been trying to include him in our expeditions, but he usually refuses. Says he’s not risking me bringing another creature back to life just so he can die because of an insect. Honestly though, I don’t know where he would get such nonsense. And he’s never been afraid of bugs before, so that just makes it more ridiculous.” Rick and Ardeth meet eyes over Evy’s head, with Rick giving a subtle shake. No need to make her fret over the past. It is the future they are trying to save, after all. 

  
Ardeth nods, choosing to end that conversation with a final “Yes, the scarabs we have come across only eat the dead.” He kindly leaves out they had an affinity for quickly  **killing** their victims so they could get to eating that much faster. They return to discussing the rescue before deciding to turn in finally. After all, tomorrow is just going to be another long day.  _ We will need our rest. _ If, when he lays on his bedroll, he lays a bit closer to the ill Englishman, nobody is awake to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jonathan's sudden health turn seems drastic, I promise it is not. I have done my research on symptoms of withdrawal, particularly alcohol withdrawal. Alcohol withdrawal symptoms are usually self-diagnosable  
> Symptoms may occur from two hours to four days after stopping alcohol. They may include headaches, nausea, tremors, anxiety, hallucinations, and seizures.  
> People may experience:  
> Whole-body: shakiness, sweating, or loss of appetite  
> Behavioral: agitation, restlessness, or irritability  
> Gastrointestinal: nausea or vomiting  
> Mood: anxiety or nervousness  
> Also common: fast heart rate, tremor, disorientation, headache, insomnia, or seizures
> 
> Jon is obviously a mild alcoholic, even in the movie when it is not delved into at all. When they get to Ahm-Sher though, he seems much less shaky, surprisingly calm given the situation, and more open. 
> 
> Also, a fun fact about what Ardeth put in Jonathan's coffee and food. He had used a carefully measured mix of Fenugreek, Myrrh, and Poppy. All of these are natural and have been used for medicinal purposes since Ancient Egypt. Fenugreek calms the stomach and liver, Myrrh relieves headaches, and poppy soothes aches as well as insomnia by acting as a sort of sedative. 
> 
> You can read more if you would like here: https://academicjournals.org/journal/JMPR/article-full-text-pdf/F90544714963#:~:text=Sandison%2C%201980).-,HERBAL%20MEDICINE,translations%20are%20less%20than%20certain. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood so each one is deeply appreciated! I love hearing your thoughts!


	7. Ahm Shere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is ill.
> 
> The group arrives at the oasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry! Writer's block is a royal bitch! I had to rewatch the movie a bunch to figure out my leeway. Admittedly, much of the drama I have planned takes place after the movie. I just have to get from here to there! Thank you all for your patience! 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos give me life and keep me from abandoning this fic when writer's block decides to show its ugly head! I love and appreciate you all for that!

The rest of the stops go by quickly for the group. While the Cultists remain one step ahead, there are little sandcastles waiting at each new location. Alex’s skill and cleverness are truly remarkable.  _ If we survive all of this,  _ Ardeth muses,  _ I must be allowed to train the boy. He will make a fine Medjai. _ Of course, that “if” seems rather daunting at the moment. Jonathan’s condition deteriorates further as they continue, which worries even Rick. The tremors in his limbs worsen and, more often than not, Evelyn or Ardeth have to practically force him to ingest anything. Even water is a chore for the Englishman, as he needs to sit up to avoid aspirating the liquid. (When that first happened, the Arab found his own breath caught with worry.) The Medjai makes sure he continues to administer small doses of herbs into each thing Jonathan consumes, hoping that they are having some helpful effect. 

When a fever breaks out that finds Jonathan’s cheeks flushed and breathing labored, the cloud of worry on the ship thickens. Horus, clever bird that he is, even seems to recognize something is wrong. When he is with the group, he takes care to perch close to Jonathan as if to offer some comfort as well. More than once, the sun has risen to reveal the bird asleep tucked close to a pale, clammy neck or attempting to preen the sweat-matted hair. Ardeth, when they are not scouring ruins for sandcastles, focuses on helping Jonathan heal from his unknown illness. (Rick and Evy both recognized it early on. This isn’t the first time Jonathan has been down this road, but it is by far the worst case.) He and Horus also ensure the Medjai commanders know where they are heading. It is all very stressful. But, on the 6th day of their journey, Jonathan is up and walking about the ship as if nothing was ever wrong. 

_ He has new life breathed into him _ , Ardeth can’t help but notice. In fact, he is utterly shocked in the change of Jonathan’s entire demeanor. He finds the knot of worry in his stomach releasing the more he watches the Englishman chatting by the little hearth with his sister over rich, dark coffee. He is not hunched in on himself, as the Arab had seen him sitting numerous times. Horus is perched near his side, snatching up bits of meat that are offered by a pale, but steady, hand. And, most noticeably, there is an easy smile spread across his face that just radiates out from his center. Yes, he still seems tired, but he is better rested and more relaxed than Ardeth had ever seen him. It truly is a beautiful, peaceful morning.  _ We have one day left. May this peace last that long. _

Rather than disrupt the siblings’ moment, Ardeth makes his way to where Rick is standing. O’Connell is standing at the rail watching the horizon. They are heading towards a distinct rocky outcropping. It spans the entire horizon from this vantage point, but somehow the Medjai just knows Ahm Shere is past it.  _ Soon, we will find Salvation or Damnation for the whole of the Earth.  _

____________________________

There is a sort of humbling yet unsettling sort of calm found while passing through the deeply-cut gorge. It truly makes one realize just how small Man is, even with all that can and has been made, when compared to the powers of Nature itself.  _ Nature is not something that can be controlled, nor should be _ . It is that thought which makes Imhotep’s control of the very Nile itself that much more... **wrong** **_,_ ** in Jonathan’s opinion. Now, Jonathan is not overly religious, but it is rather difficult to shake one’s upbringing. (That’s why he still has much of the Bible memorized, after all.) Still though, religious or not, a single corporeal being should not have that much power and free reign over them like that.  _ Even Moses had to answer to the Lord when he moved the Red Sea.  _

While a small part of the Englishman screams at the blasphemy of it all, the rest of him is busy being terrified. He is terrified for his sister, his brother-in-law, and the fate of his nephew. He’s terrified for the Medjai across the ship’s deck from him and Izzy, the unwitting pilot who definitely did not sign up for enchanted water, at the wheel. It seems secondary to all this is Jonathan terrified for himself. Under his breath, he finds himself doing something he hasn’t done in a decade: praying. He prays that they make it through to the Oasis safely. He prays that they make it to Alex in time. 

____________________________

The crash landing finds them all miraculously unharmed. There is the worry of how they are going to get back out of the Oasis and how Ardeth will get to his commanders, but he is strangely assured they will. After all, the Cultists had to have gotten here somehow as well. If they can’t get the dirigible back up into the air, they can just take the camels or horses Imhotep’s followers came on. No matter how, should they defeat Imhotep and his followers again, they will surely find their way out. 

____________________________

When the shot rings out, Ardeth cries out in anguish and terror. His voice cracks with the strain of his heartbreak. The sound of his cry echoes in Jonathan’s ears the same as Rick’s frantic shouts for Alex had when he was taken from them. The difference here, however, is that they can still get Alex back. Jonathan knows a good shot when it happens and Horus could not have survived that one without something short of a miracle. How often are those bestowed upon birds though? 

“I must go.” The urgency draws all eyes to the quickly-backtracking figure in black.

“Where?” Rick is quick to speak up. A part of the Englishman wonders if he will try to find his _ clever and most trusted friend _ . A truly impossible task in this dense jungle.

“To tell the Commanders where we are. If the Army of Anubis arises–” 

His brother-in-law cuts the Medjai off, voice awash in fresh panic. Desperation and fear radiate off him for just a moment. “I need you to help me find my son.”

Nine words. Nine words from a desperate man, a desperate  **father** , and Ardeth agrees to stay. He is much tenser, (they all are) but he’s with them. Carefully, they make their way deeper into the foliage, heading to higher ground. That gold stick tucked into Jonathan’s waistband is digging painfully into his hip with each step, a reminder of his own selfishness and greed. His avarice.  _ But, it’s all I have left.  _

Jonathan isn’t under any delusion that he needs to constantly stick by his baby sister (who he has burdened enough for a few lifetimes, in his opinion). She has her own life, with a family and career, that she is thriving in. She has her own adventures. Even when she was pregnant with Alex, Jonathan had found her traipsing around dig sites with Rick up until she resembled a switched around camel. Adding Jonathan into the mix just made things... _ difficult _ . He will always be there to take care of her and his beloved nephew when they actually need him, (Rick just finds him annoying) but it’s just best to stay away. (The Englishman had meant it when, a decade ago, he said he’d rather like to join the dead sometimes... _ but she didn’t need to know he still means it. _ ) For now, though, he is needed. So, he ignores the pain in his hip and finishes making his way with the group to the perfect vantage point. 

_ There...torchlights. Hang on, Alex.  _


	8. How Could This Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scorpion King has awoken. 
> 
> Everyone loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an extra-long chapter to make up for my extra-long absence! 
> 
> We are finally getting into the real drama everyone is here for! 
> 
> Get ready for internalized homophobia soon, along with references to self-harm, external period-typical homophobia, violence, awkward talks, and sexual tension/situations.

_ Horus...my dearest friend.  _ The loss of such a loyal and intelligent companion hurts just as if Horus were a fellow warrior. In many ways, the clever falcon was as much a member of the Medjai as Ardeth himself. Actually, Horus was more like family. However, there is no time for mourning right now. Duty comes first. 

“I need you to help me find my son.” The pure desperation and heartbreak on O’Connell’s face seizes his heart. This is a man who has not yet lost family. 

“Then first I shall help you.” O’Connell leads the way deeper into the jungle, heading for higher ground. It isn’t long until a line of torches is visible in the distance. 

Thankfully, the moon is bright enough overhead that their own little group has no need yet for torches that could give away their exact position. As the night continues though, there is less comfort to be found in the heavenly body’s soft rays. The shadows of the jungle swallow what little light makes it through the canopy overhead. Eventually, the group must light one or two torches of their own to compensate. 

The moon is at its apex when they find the perfect vantage point. The O’Connell’s and Ardeth put their equipment down, Jonathan staying out of their way. The three are startled, all on high alert, when they hear Jonathan’s exclamation.

“My word! I say, chaps, look at this! Shrunken heads.” Indeed, there are quite a few shrunken heads in an alcove. He continues, unaware of their lack of interest. “I’d love to know how they do that.” He looks so intrigued, truly excited about the mystery. Ardeth would love to give him the answer, but now is really not the time. Perhaps they’ll get the chance later. Getting no response other than exasperated looks, the Englishman slinks over to the case of guns and picks out a rifle. Rick begins to show Evelyn how to use the one he picked out for her, so Ardeth makes his way over to give them a semblance of privacy. 

_ Perhaps Jonathan needs help as well. _ He had seen the Englishman shooting with pistols, but a rifle is rather different. “You any good with that?” 

“Three times Fox and Hound`s grand champion.” Jonathan puffs up his chest with a bit of pride. Interestingly, the Medjai finds himself believing him. “You any good with that?” Ardeth looks down at the saif tucked into his belt. 

“You’ll know soon enough...” he tightens his hand around the grip, something deep within him wanting to show off a bit. Quick as a flash, the cool steel is pressing against the Englishman’s pale neck. Ardeth watches the Adam's apple bob as he swallows, a slight hint of fear in his exotic blue eyes. The Medjai barely contains his grin. “Because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head.” Again, Jonathan swallows.  _ Nervous habit, perhaps? Or has his mouth gone dry? _

“I’ll remember that...” Ardeth’s grin finally breaks free as he returns his saif to its place. The relief on Jonathan’s face, how his whole being seems to relax, actually brings out a chuckle. 

“Try to remember...” Ardeth places a heavy hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, “that I would  _ never  _ hurt you, my friend.” Perhaps he imagined it, but the Medjai would swear if asked that Jonathan’s pulse jumped against his hand. Before he can say anything more though, that mask of nonchalance is back.

“Of course not, old chap. Well, not unless we end up in some other cursed ruins. If I remember correctly, you were ready to take off my head last time.” Luckily, the half-grin gives it away that there are no hard feelings. 

____________________________

“Try to remember...that I would  _ never  _ hurt you, my friend.” It takes every skill learned from high stakes poker games to keep Jonathan’s expression casual. To not get inappropriately close and take in more of that alluring, spicy aroma that always seems to cling to the Medjai’s robes.  _ What is that, anyway? _

No...no, he can’t do anything like that. He’ll just do what he does best.  _ Talk. _ His mouth has gotten him out of this kind of situation before, after all. So, talk is what he does. He rambles until Rick shows up and tells Ardeth its time. Evy, understandably, is too concerned about her husband and son to notice her brother’s inner turmoil. 

“That's my husband and my son down there. Make me proud.” 

“Today’s that day, Evy.” His mind helpfully reminds him of the other member of their party also risking his life. However, he forces himself to focus on killing as many cultists as he needs to. (If they happen to be the ones near Ardeth, well, that is just coincidence.) He and Evy do shoot down a few closing in on Rick, though. 

He lets the man settle the, obviously, personal score with the man he called Lock-Nah alone. It is amazing to watch.  _ This Lock-Nah fellow obviously has the upper hand in strength, but he’s fighting angry.  _ Although Jonathan prefers to avoid getting into fights (he’s not good at it, but he still tries), even he knows strong emotions make fighting more difficult. A good fighter knows how to reign in his emotions, or use them properly as fuel.  _ Ardeth is a very good fighter. _ Jonathan is impressed, but not surprised, when Lock-Nah falls dead beneath the Medjai’s curved blade. And he doesn’t hesitate to shoot the cultist that dares point his gun at the warrior.  _ Bloody coward.  _

Ardeth is surprised, however, that for once Jonathan was not exaggerating the truth.  _ He can handle a gun. _ He nods his thanks.  _ Now I must ready the tribes.  _

____________________________

_ Evy....no!  _ They just got Alex back, only to now lose Evy...only this time, there’s nothing to be done. Evelyn is dead, Jonathan and Alex watching over her body while Rick goes to take care of Imhotep...again.  _ Right. We haven’t even taken care of the blasted mummy! And that bloody woman! Why did she have to kill Evy? And why was I not paying attention! I could have saved her! Alex would be fine without an uncle...but he can’t grow up without a mum... _

Looking at Alex now, crying by Evy’s side, hoping she will still wake up ( _ He probably is... _ ), Jonathan knows he can mourn later. Right now, his nephew needs him.  _ But what could possibly make him feel better about this? _ Jonathan thinks of when his own parents passed away, how he found comfort (besides turning to the bottle). 

“Try to think of it like this, Alex...she’s gone to a better place.” Yes, a better place.  _ My baby sister... _ “Like it says in the good book—” 

Alex’s head snaps up so quickly, he startles his uncle. “The book!” Okay...Jonathan is now lost. “That’s it. That’s it!” Realization is slowly dawning as that familiar, determined gleam lights up those red-rimmed eyes. That look that is pure Evelyn shining through her son.  _ Alright. Let’s do this.  _ Carefully, Jonathan picks up the still warm body of his sister and follows his nephew deep within the pyramid. 

He’s skeptical until, at a split, Alex expertly reads the signs to lead the way. “This just might work.” Of course, it isn’t long after that hopeful thought that they find the woman responsible for Evelyn’s death. Well...wouldn’t be the first time Jonathan has fought a woman. (First time he wasn’t drunk in a pub, but still.) He lays his sister on the ground and rolls up his sleeves. “It's time someone taught you a lesson, wench. Come on.” Meela smirks, but for once, Jonathan isn’t dreading a fight. 

____________________________

The warriors are ready. Ardeth is ready. The shadow has stretched across the land and turned the sand before them black as far as the eye can see. A fight is inevitable unless the Scorpion King is slain by O’Connell before the Army of Anubis can awaken. As the black sand begins to shift, all that is left is to grip the hilt of his saif and the reins of his horse tighter...and to pray to Allah that they will make it through this. 

____________________________

_ Evelyn is alive! The book worked!  _ That alone is enough to overjoy Jonathan. But to find out the gold stick he’s been carrying plays a part in all of this fate stuff too...?! And they defeated Imhotep again...!  _ We! We defeated him!  _ Sure, Rick killed the Scorpion King and Imhotep let himself fall to his death after getting his heart destroyed by his “eternal” love (ouch), but Jonathan will be damned if he doesn’t get at least some of the credit.  _ It was my gold stick after all that was the spear!  _ Now all that is left is to somehow get out of the vanishing oasis, over which Jonathan is now dangling by a tangled ankle from Izzy’s dirigible. 

It is chaos, trying to pull Jonathan into the airship. When Jonathan sees the giant diamond directly below him, well...he can’t help himself. “Wait! Wait! Let me down! Let me down!”

“It’s now worth your life!” Rick shouts. 

“Yes it is!” Jonathan shouts back while reaching out for the ginormous gem. In his mind, not only is this a very  _ very  _ valuable artifact, but quite a legendary one as well.  _ Why, without my intervention, the diamond will be lost to the sands. _ Is it impulsive? Absolutely. But just how ridiculously dangerous the act is doesn’t truly hit Jonathan until he’s holding the gem to his chest, arguing with Izzy who’s trying to claim “his half”, looking from his sister with her reunited family to the seemingly endless sands far below them. 

A thought crosses his mind. _ Are the Medjai alright? Is Ardeth alright? _ The Scorpion King had awoken, for a time at least. Surely that meant his army had awoken as well.  _ Those “Anubis Warriors” did not sound like nice fellows at all, to put it lightly. _ But Ardeth is a skilled fighter. He didn’t become a “Chieftain of one of the twelve Medjai tribes” for nothing. He has to be alright. 

Just as the adrenaline starts wearing off, the true exhaustion of everything kicking in, there it is. In the distance, Alex is the first to spot it. A dark line against the sand. As they fly closer, the roar of cheers can be heard, even from so high up. Granted, they aren’t flying as high as they had at the beginning of their journey. That’s part of the tradeoff, it would seem, switching from gas power to hot air. But as the dirigible makes to land amongst the mass of revelers, Jonathan can’t help but search the faces closest to them. 

The crowd had parted enough for the troop to land safely (without crushing Medjai into the sands beneath them), but there are simply too many faces. The pit forming in Jonathan’s stomach grows heavier the longer it takes to find the familiar face in the throng. A noise from Evelyn finally draws his attention from his frantic searching (though, if asked, he would blame it on the fact he’s never been this close to so many deadly warriors). 

“Ardeth! Oh thank you!” It would seem that the Ol’ Mum had gotten hold of the Medjai chieftain and is treating him to the same gratitude she showed Izzy. It’s hard to tell, but it looks as if Ardeth is rather un-used to such praise. The man is looking increasingly awkward as Evy grants him one last smack of her lips to his cheek, followed by a hearty pat on the back from Rick and a nearly full-bodied tackle from Alex (which Jonathan can’t help but notice barely budges him). The only ones left on the air-ship are Izzy, who looks wary of the trained warriors around them (“It’s not too late for me to get shot in the arse!”), and Jonathan, who is suddenly unsure of the stability of his legs. However, it would be terribly rude, indeed, if he doesn’t at least hold saving Ardeth’s life over his head. So, decided now, Jonathan makes an impromptu rucksack for his new diamond (no way he’s trusting it around Izzy), shoulders his prize, and heads off the air-ship with his head held high and a veritable chasm in his stomach.

Once he meets those mirthful brown eyes, that handsome face framed by sweaty (or possibly bloody) black hair...Jonathan stops short.  _ I can’t do this. I should have stayed on the ship. I can’t...  _ The Englishman’s panicked thoughts crash into each other. Ardeth is heading right for him. 

____________________________

_ It is over _ . They once more defeated the Creature and survived. Ardeth almost cannot believe it. But seeing the Anubis Warriors collapse into dust and the Oasis of Ahm-Shere be sucked into the desert's sands is undeniable. The airship carrying the O'Connell family is rising in the distance, and getting closer. Ardeth can  _ just  _ make out 4 human shapes and his heart clenches.  _ Who is missing?  _

The airship touches down a ways past him, less graceful than the former landings but still better than when they arrived in the Oasis. Ardeth and the other Medjai make their way to them as quickly as they can. Ardeth may have pushed his horse a bit harder than necessary, but Bimin will forgive him. 

He isn't exactly thinking when he reaches the airship. His eyes frantically scan over each member exiting the vessel. He can see Izzy at the helm, eyeing his men warily. Dismounting, he crosses the remaining distance on foot. Once close enough, Evelyn and young Alex embrace him in thanks and Rick clasps his shoulder. Ardeth finds some comfort in their decided lack of sorrow. Still searching, his brown eyes meet English blue and he sees the man stop short. Ardeth can't help but be a bit proud if so does Jonathan’s breath. Carefully extricating himself from the grateful family, he makes his way towards the one member he hadn’t made sure was whole. When he gets close enough, the Englishman is quick to recover. 

"I see you survived the battle, old chap. Took off plenty of Anubis Warrior heads too, I bet." Jonathan is trying a bit too hard to seem casual while trying to shift something large and heavy-looking on his shoulder behind him. Ardeth doesn't care about whatever trinket or treasure he may have found, though.  _ His _ treasure is safe. Even if it is not yet his to claim.

As his silence continues, Jonathan’s chatter falters. Ardeth takes that opening to pull the Englishman to him, one hand around his waist and the other cradling his head. Finally,  _ finally, _ Ardeth can relax. He tucks his face close enough that their cheeks are brushing and he can breath in the natural musk that is both foreign yet familiar. It’s stronger after so many days traveling, but it isn’t a bad smell. It’s just... _ Jonathan.  _ Ardeth doesn’t think he could ever get enough of it. 

Jonathan doesn't seem to know what he should do with the unexpected embrace. A part of him wonders what about his family and Ardeth’s men around them. The Medjai does not seem worried, though, so perhaps a hug is customary after battle. Hesitantly, his own hands come up to rest on Ardeth’s hips. The embrace lasts for a few moments more before Ardeth pulls back enough to look at blue eyes he now sees hold flecks of gray. There is a slight rose dusting beneath them, either sunburn or a blush, which makes them all the more alluring for the contrast. "I am glad you are safe, my friend." His voice is nearly a whisper, afraid to break the delicate bubble around them. 

The Englishman seems lost for a second before a nervous smile breaks through. "You too. Hopefully we don't have to do this again though. This was more than enough adventure for my lifetime, at least." Jonathan has relaxed into the embrace, his fingers subconsciously flexing in the black fabric. 

Ardeth can tell he is about to continue talking, but Ardeth has another idea. The hand that had been cradling his head moves to cup a soft, pale cheek. He brings their foreheads to rest together, closing his eyes as they share the same breath. Everything else, the revelry and chatter, fade into white noise. He lets their lips brush, just the slightest touch. It can hardly be considered a kiss, but that is all Ardeth allows. He is not sure if his affections will be returned or even welcomed. He knows that “civilized” folk have rather stiff views on intimate relations. He pulls back and is glad to feel Jonathan follow him instinctively. 

  
He waits until Jonathan's eyes open, enjoying how the delicate lashes look against the dusky pink of his cheeks. For once, it seems that Jonathan has become speechless. It is a rare occurrence. Jonathan’s eyes finally meet his and now it is his own breath which is caught. Never before has Ardeth been on the receiving end of such a lovestruck gaze. He is sure his eyes mirror it. Quickly though, the look fades as Jonathan is once more aware of just where they are and what just happened. That lovestruck look is replaced with a familiar panic, though there is no danger here. Before he can question the change or assuage any fears, Jonathan is pushing out of his embrace and practically running to put distance between them.  _ What have I done? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos keep me going! I love you all!


	9. Lifting a Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory on Jonathan starts and Evy has a revelation. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: I will be getting into some internalized homophobia in the coming chapters, along with self-harm and other self-destructive behaviors and homophobic language. There will also be anxiety and depression discussed in the coming chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for my hiatus. I promise I haven't forgotten. Life just has not been too kind to me. I hope you enjoy and I appreciate your comments.

Jonathan tries, at first, to hide amongst the crowd of Medjai. However, the back pats, shoulder grasping, and what essentially feel like caresses of his arms (though Jonathan can’t be sure) are overwhelming the Englishman’s already fried nerves. It’s getting harder to catch his breath and the edges of his vision may or may not be starting to pulse in time with each heartbeat. He isn’t even sure where his family is in this throng anymore. Somehow, Jonathan makes it back to the dirigible and tucks himself away at the less-surrounded stern, ignoring Izzy’s raised eyebrow. The treasure drops to his side, momentarily forgotten. In a fashion reminiscent of his days as a scrawny youth, he manages to tuck himself into the sparse space between barely-secured supply crates. His knees draw up and his head tucks down, his hands cradling the back of his head as though to protect it from a blow. Thankfully, Izzy leaves the Englishman alone. Jonathan stays like that until his family boards once more. 

He’s sequestered himself away so well that, at first, his family isn’t even aware he’s there. Izzy gives away his hiding spot, from which Jonathan is quick to remove himself. His brain hasn’t calmed down any, but he’s experienced enough to play off his anxiousness as leftover adrenaline.  _ The Ol’ Mum may have gotten harder to fool, but she is still my baby sister. And if all else fails, I’ll just chatter on until I don’t think about it anymore... _ Inwardly, Jonathan sighs.  _ I need a drink... _

____________________________

Evelyn O’Connell, nee Carnahan, cannot believe everything that has happened in the last week, let alone the last 24 hours. She had  _ died. _ Her brother and son brought her back from the  _ dead _ . And they once more made it out of a collapsing pyramid just before it was lost to the sands.  _ What was with Ancient Egyptians and their disappearing pyramids?  _ Perhaps she can research that later. For now, though, Evy just wants to enjoy being reunited with her family.  _ Alex is safely tucked away by their packs, eagerly writing down his adventures. Rick is here, holding me in his arms. And Jonathan is finally done arguing with Izzy (for now.) _

She isn’t happy to almost lose him, too, after everything. Really, the giant diamond is not worth his life no matter what he says. Looking over at him now though, he doesn’t seem as happy anymore. Odd...Jonathan is always ridiculously happy when he’s found some artifact or treasure, even when he’s been bodily harmed over it (Rick punching him over the map to Hamunaptra comes to mind). She can’t think too long on it because Alex is excitedly waving his (newly tan-lined) arm at something in the distance. When Evy looks, there is indeed a line of black on the horizon. Rick directs Izzy to head for it and he does so with only minor grumbling. Jonathan, too, seems to have perked up a bit at the sight.  _ Was Jonathan actually worried for the Medjai? Or...just one?  _

It takes some time to reach them. In the time between, Evelyn is careful to keep an eye on her brother. The closer they get, the more Jonathan manages to look both anxious and relieved at the same time. It’s like he can’t decide how he should feel. However, Jonathan has never been terribly good at hiding his deeper emotions from her. She is his sister after all. He’s always been open with her about his emotions. (As far as she knows, anyway). 

They’ve hardly touched down before Alex is jumping off onto the sand and taking off at a near sprint. Evelyn, not ready to be away from her son again so soon, takes off right on his heels with Rick on hers. It is impressive how quickly Alex is able to find Ardeth, tackling the man’s waist in as tight a hug he can manage as soon as the man jumps down from his horse. The elation of coming out alive, and seeing their friend who risked so much to help them, finally bursts in her as well. She can’t help but bestow thankful kisses all over a tattooed cheek. It’s only when Evy ends her barrage that she notices how still the warrior has gotten.  _ Oh, was that wrong?  _ Rick has made his way to the trio by now and is clasping the Medjai’s shoulder in his own show of thanks. 

Though he seems happy to see them, Evy notices that he also seems distracted. His eyes keep darting through the sea of warriors. They stop moving suddenly and veritably light up. Alex doesn’t notice, too caught up in retelling the events within the oasis in that way excited children are wont to do (lots of gesticulation and exaggeration). Rick is busy trying to reign in Alex’s arms before he ends up hitting a warrior, correcting (hardly) some of the boy’s more blatant embellishments. Curious, Evelyn turns to follow his gaze but only sees her brother standing stock-still amongst the other Medjai, staring with wide eyes. She turns to look back at Ardeth, maybe ask what has his attention so wholly, but he’s politely excusing himself from their little group. 

Again, Evelyn seems to be the only one to really notice (or care). Following his path, she sees the crowd part like the Red Sea for Moses, letting him make his way over to Jonathan. She can’t tell what they’re saying but recognizes Jonathan’s feigned nonchalance.  _ He’s nervous. But why? It’s just Ardeth. _ The Englishwoman finds herself perplexed by the scene until the Medjai moves. His right hand is cradling Jonathan’s head, the other presumably going around his back or to his thin waist. ( _ Or lower even?) _ The Medjai’s back is to her so she can only guess. When he tucks his face closer and she can just barely make out the top of Jonathan’s head peeking through loose dark curls, his pale hands now gripping the dark fabric, Evelyn can’t shake the feeling that she is intruding on an intimate moment. 

Her mind keeps telling her to look away, but she simply can’t bring herself to. Watching their tender embrace is lifting a veil that Evy had not even known was in place. Suddenly, she can see the whole picture. Each interaction that she had witnessed between the two: the way Jonathan had deteriorated upon leaving Egypt ten years ago yet was still so determined to do so; Ardeth’s worry and caretaking when Jonathan had fallen ill from withdrawal on the dirigible; the lingering glances when they first met that she hadn’t realized she noticed because she was just as taken by her brash American; all of it plays again before her mind’s eye. All of it revealing something that now seems blatantly obvious as the two end their embrace and Jonathan is bolting back into the crowd as if more mummies are chasing him.  _ Jonathan is in love with Ardeth Bay. And Ardeth loves him back.  _

A frown crosses her features as the gravity of that revelation hits her. Such a relationship...her brother could end up in jail (or worse).  _ Of course, none of the surrounding Medjai seemed to notice or care. Perhaps...perhaps there is a way for them. However, that means Jonathan would have to all but abandon society. Would he be willing to, though? And if so, would it really be that bad? _

____________________________

Evelyn was brought up a bit differently from her brother. She knows that. While their parents had taken her on nearly every expedition, save for the ones they deemed too dangerous, nearly as soon as she was born, Jonathan had spent quite some time at select boarding schools both in England and Egypt. Whenever young Evelyn would ask why her big brother wasn’t with them, examining some artifact or other, she would be told various versions of the same. “He’s continuing the family tradition.” “He’s doing just like his old man did.” “He won’t get anywhere without his education on paper.” “He has to learn to be his own man as I did.” And, of course, “You’ll understand when you have a son.” 

_ I certainly do not, _ Evy thinks as she rejoins Alex. She cannot imagine going on her adventures with Rick without their son sharing in the wonder of Egypt. It is because she herself was brought along that Evelyn fell in love with the adventure and history of the land. Jonathan was only taken on a fraction of the expeditions Evy was. As he got older, he took more to joining other’s expeditions or trying his hand at leading his own. (Those trips didn’t always end the best). The rest of the time, he was in school. 

Evy had never gone to boarding school. The closest she came was when she got her degrees in Library Science and Egyptology. However, she was a young adult then. So she knows her experience doesn’t come close to her big brother’s. At just 20, Jonathan graduated from university 4th in his class. Evelyn had stayed home to celebrate such an accomplishment with him. Their parents went away on an expedition but promised to celebrate when they returned. They never made it home. It was terribly hard on Evelyn, but Jonathan was there to steady her. Their parents had left a considerable inheritance for the both of them and it was actually Jon who had invested towards her education. He stayed behind in their childhood home (the same one she now shares with her own family in London) while Evy went on to get her degrees. When she graduated, he sat front and center with a ridiculously large bouquet and a letter of welcome for her first library position. It was one of the happiest days of her life.

  
She never saw him grieve for their parents, but then again, there was apparently a lot she didn’t see. Back on the dirigible, Evelyn is now hyper-aware of her big brother’s every move. Every nervous twitch, each shift of his eyes, and forced smile. His cheeks are faintly flushed still, though that could be passed off as sunburn. One of his hands is twitching sporadically against his thigh, fingers flexing and clenching against the fabric. She wants to talk to him, but Evy knows she must handle this delicately.  _ Perhaps I should talk to Rick about this...? Certainly, he won’t judge... _


	10. Lucky, Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More clues into Jonathan's, Evy's, and Ardeth's minds. Possible trigger warning, though the mention is small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially starting to get into the self-harm that I gave trigger warnings about before. There is not much in this chapter, but know that I will be bringing triggering topics up from here on out, sometimes in great detail. The one mentioned in this chapter is actually one I have used myself, though I never graduated past it (thankfully). Therapy does help or just talking to someone you trust. There are even crisis helplines where you can just text someone if you are having a rough time of things. You might feel ashamed, but when you are healed you will see your scars of badges of your courage. Hang in there! And thank you for your patience with me!

Rick is busy talking with Izzy, no doubt making plans to resupply and make more permanent repairs. A number of the Medjai had told them they would find enough supplies for the return journey to Cairo at one of their encampments. Evy is once more amazed at the generosity of the desert people. Alex was simply enthusiastic about getting to spend more time with (friendly) warriors. She is worried about how Jonathan is going to react to the news though. Looking at him talking with Alex, she sees his hands are still twitching every now and again. Her heart aches for her older brother.  _ I really need to talk to Rick. He’ll know what to do. _

Almost as if sensing his little sister’s eyes on him—which, let’s face it, he probably can with how focused her gaze is—Jonathan breaks his battle of wits with his nephew to meet hers. Now, something to know about Evelyn O’Connell nee Carnahan is that she has  _ never _ been a good liar. No matter how hard she tries, those who know her can tell almost immediately whenever she is attempting to fib. Her emotions and thoughts show right on her face if one knows her tells. And, unfortunately for her, Jonathan knows all of them. Evy still attempts to school her features despite knowing its futility. She doesn’t know what her face gives away.  _ It’s probably all scrunched up in worry. _ Rather than coming to her to inquire what could be wrong though, her big brother pales. For a split second Evy is worried that he’s going to become sick. Alex tugs at his uncle’s elbow and that, thankfully, breaks Jonathan a bit away from wherever his mind was spiraling. His attention moves back to his nephew, jaw moving relentlessly as he no doubt talks the boy to distraction. She sees his hands are still by his sides, but she cannot see the almost imperceptible tightening of his fingers causing pinpricks of blood to blossom along the inner fabric of his trouser thighs. She cannot see the wet and dried blood mixed with days worth of dirt and sand trapped beneath bite-sharpened nail ends. He’s careful nobody ever sees. 

____________________________ 

Ardeth watches the dirigible’s slow journey high against the pale blue sky.  _ A perfect blue... _ The Medjai shakes his head to derail his thoughts from their path. He knows where they were headed and it only makes the ache rise up once more to his chest. His fingers tighten on his reins to keep from rubbing over his heart.  _ It will do nothing to help. _ Ardeth returns his eyes to the horizon before them. His men had informed him of their offer to the “outsiders”. It is so rare that any outsiders are welcomed into a Medjai encampment but the men agreed unanimously that the offer was well earned. And really, they are not all outsiders. Word of O’Connell’s mark of the Medjai has spread, and naturally, his wife and son are accepted as members of the tribe as well. That only leaves the eccentric pilot Izzy and... 

Oh, how Ardeth wishes Jonathan were not an outsider. Perhaps then he would not have been scared off... _ Perhaps then I would not have ruined things. _ Before he realizes it, his eyes are turning once more to the sky to watch the airship which follows their tired gait. At this pace, they will reach the nearest encampment by the time Khonsu is halfway through his journey. With another head shake, Ardeth forces his eyes back to the horizon and to stay there this time. One of the men—he recognizes him vaguely but knows he is from a different central tribe than Ardeth—has seemed to catch on to his inner war and urges his horse up beside him. 

“Today has been a great victory, _Qayid_ قائد .” The man is young and bright-eyed, yet not so young that this was his first battle. Ardeth nods his assent. 

“Indeed, it has...” he trails off, clearly waiting for the man to remind his commander of his name. 

“Emaan,  _ Qayid, _ ” the young man, Emaan, does not seem offended at being unknown. “I am Emaan Bahar. I am a warrior under  _ Qayid _ Haider.” Ah, yes. Haider is a strong and loyal leader, roughly twenty years Ardeth’s senior and yet still as strong as ever. He nods again to show his acknowledgment of the information.

“It is a joy to meet you, Emaan, if we had not before. I fear my mind is...” he pauses, thinking of how much is appropriate to divulge. The younger man waits patiently for Ardeth to continue. He cannot bring himself to lie to the young man, so he settles on a vague truth. “The last week has been rather taxing.” The Chieftain bites back an exhausted sigh, though the weariness is deeper than just his muscles. He rubs his eyes rather roughly with his calloused fingertips rather than let them stray back to the slow shape moving above them like a Nil goose. He’s not sure if that makes him a rather unlucky mollusk about to be devoured or the crocodile waiting to do the devouring. 

Emaan gives him a sympathetic look and looks up to the sky for him. “We owe a great debt to the outsiders. I was not a part of the first fight against Imhotep though I heard of their bravery.” He looks once more at Ardeth with a sort of smirk the older man cannot decide is lighthearted mockery or a sense of superiority. “And their stupidity.” 

If Ardeth had been smiling, it would have vanished quickly at that moment. “I would hold my tongue if I were you. Show some respect. If it were not for them, we may all very well be dead.” He does not enjoy using such a hard tone when lives are not on the line. It is a tone as hard as stone and as cold as a desert night. It is used to enforce order and command respect. Now, it is doing just that and the young man seems to realize his error.

“I meant no disrespect,  _ Qayid. _ It is just...is this not the second apocalypse they have set into motion?” While Ardeth knows that, technically, what Emaan says is true. However, those threats are now permanently eradicated (unless Imhotep is raised a third time). He explains that to the young warrior, which effectively humbles him. “You are right,  _ Qayid _ . My apologies. It is certainly a good thing they are on our side.”

  
“Indeed, it is.” He says no more than that and spares the boy no more than another glance.  _ How lucky, indeed. _


	11. Who Would've Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get Rick's POV! 
> 
> Dialogue-heavy chapter. Evy finally talks with her husband about her brother.

Moonrise finds Alex and Jonathan both dozing at the bow, the events of the past week having finally caught up to them. Izzy is still tirelessly at the helm, though mostly he is just making sure to keep the “repaired” furnace going to keep them from crashing into the rolling dunes below. Evy stands, leaning on one of the sides, watching the Medjai army below. It is impossible to pick out any one person from the dark mass, even with the moonlight above them. Still, she is sure Ardeth is somewhere near the front.  _ He is their leader after all. Why wouldn’t he be in the front. _ She doesn’t jump when her husband’s arms come around her. His presence is, as always, grounding in her inner turmoil. Although she had determined to bring it up hours ago, Evy has yet to talk about her troubling realization. 

_ How does one go about telling their husband that one’s brother is a homosexual and madly in love with one of our dearest allies? That said ally, too, is absolutely gone for said brother? Such things are punishable by law back in England... _ Every Londoner knows what happens to homosexuals that are found out and Evy has no desire to see her big brother waste away either in jail or at the hands of the chemical castration meant to “cure” him of such tendencies. Seeing him waste away from drink is bad enough.  _ It’s worse in Egypt, though.  _ Evelyn knows that being convicted of such things, or even just suspected, could result in public beatings or even death.  _ But Ardeth did not seem to hesitate when amongst his people. Perhaps it is different with the desert society? Perhaps they could... _

____________________________

Rick can always tell when his wife’s mind is heavily occupied. In fact, he likes to think of himself so in-tune with her, he can tell when it is a serious issue occupying her, just a puzzle she is working out, or her scheming to get what she wants from him. (The last one is not that hard to do, though he won’t tell her that.) Right now though, he can tell something serious is bothering her. She leans a bit more into his embrace when he wraps his arms around her, but that’s the only reaction he gets. He lets it be for a few minutes before he can’t take it anymore. “What’s bothering you?” Rick can see her hesitate, so he continues. “You’ve been quiet for hours.” 

Evy turns in his embrace to face him though she doesn’t say anything yet. Instead, she tucks herself closer to his chest and sighs. He does his best not to show how much he is internally panicking. “I just don’t know what to do, Love.” She just sounds so defeated, like she did when Alex was still lost to them. 

_ But he’s safe now, so what’s going on?  _ “Do about what? We just saved the world.” 

“Jonathan’s in love.”

_ What? _ Rick pulls back to look at his wife.  _ Where did this come from? And why is it being brought up now?  _ Trying to find the track to Evy’s train of thought, he rationalizes that it might have come up at home before Alex was taken and simply couldn’t be brought up until now. “And...that’s bad?”

“Well, no...”

“You worried she’s a gold digger?” That would make sense since Jonathan is absolutely  _ shite _ with keeping his money. 

“No. It’s–”

“She married already?”

“No–”

“Divorced? I mean, I know you guys are Catholic but I don’t think Jonathan’s too strict with the rules.”

“No...! It–”

“Then shouldn’t we be happy for him? What’s there to do about it?” Personally, he thinks it would be a good thing if his derelict brother-in-law found a nice girl to settle down with. “Maybe draw up a prenuptial agreement if they’re serious and get that diamond secured in the bank or something but–”

“It’s with Ardeth...!” Evidently he frustrated his wife with his questions that she would say anything to get him to listen to her.  _ There is no way I heard her right. _

“Uh, come again?”  _ After all, Jonathan is a serial womanizer. Always going after tall, leggy blondes with too much jewelry and, more often than not, a neglectful rich husband.  _

“Jonathan is in love with Ardeth. And...I think Ardeth loves him too.” Evelyn is biting her bottom lip, looking up at her husband nervously. Rick is just trying to wrap his mind around his brother-in-law and the brusque “you’ve-started-the-apocalypse” Medjai. 

“And...just whyyyy do you think that?” 

So Evelyn tells Rick. She tells him about the embrace when they landed (“I can’t tell if they were kissing but even if it was just a hug, friends don’t hug like that”). She tells him about her epiphany and the details she noticed of their past interactions. (“Even you must have seen how Ardeth tended to him when he was ill at the start of our journey, how he hardly slept.”) It makes Rick think back even further, back to their interactions when they were trying to rescue Evy in Hamunaptra. (“Huh...there was after that thing with the beetle too.” “What thing with a beetle?” “Oh, um nothing major. Don’t worry about it. Ancient history.”) They continue trading moments and interactions, thinking about them with the new information applied. 

“Ardeth and Jonathan then...never woulda guessed.”

“Neither would I, but everything adds up. It just makes sense. And it explains why Jonathan was hidden away when we got back on board. It is a death sentence.”

  
“Yeah, I know. So...what do we do?” Evelyn deflates with a disappointed sigh and he guesses she had hoped he would have had the answer.  _ This isn’t exactly my area of expertise. _ They both look at Jonathan and Alex, both still curled up asleep. Alex is using his uncle’s torso as a pillow while Jonathan had simply wadded up his jacket beneath his head. They look so innocent and, as much of a pain in the neck as the Englishman can be sometimes, Rick knows he doesn’t want anything serious happening to him. (A punch in the face, sure. But a public beating and/or jail time? No). “Divide and conquer, I guess. One of us talks to  _ Sleeping Beauty _ over there and the other talks to  _ Doom and Gloom _ . We’ll figure something out, don’t worry.” Rick lays a kiss on her forehead and rubs her back to try and ease some of the tension away.  _ Jonathan and Ardeth...who would have thought. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick is a good, pretty accepting dude. As always, I appreciate your feedback! 
> 
> I wrote this instead of homework! Hope you're happy!


	12. Making Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the Medjai encampment. Different plans are forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Writer's block is hitting hard! My brain wants to skip ahead to the healing and acceptance and eventual soft smut but I need to actually write the parts leading up to it all first! UGH! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts though! Your kudos and comments keep me motivated! 
> 
> More notes at the end.

It is both relieving and anxiety-inducing to see the encampment so close by. On the one hand, Ardeth looks forward to the rest, provisions, and no-doubt revelry that will be found amongst the tents. On the other...well...the Medjai may be a brave man but even he has his moments of cowardice. Questions nag at the back of his mind.  _ How can I face him? Have things been irreparably damaged?  _ And, perhaps a bit selfishly,  _ Can I convince him to accept my feelings? _

His rash actions (no doubt only taken thanks to the fire of survival coursing through his blood) have played on loop behind his eyes nearly the entire journey. He knows the heated gaze that met his own was not imagined.  _ Jonathan returns my affections.  _ Even to himself, it sounds less and less convincing. 

Ardeth is not naive to the views “civilized” society holds regarding one’s intimate partners. He had heard the talk in Cairo, had witnessed more than one public (and private) execution of those deemed guilty of “deplorable acts of indecency”. The relatively quick death in an Egyptian courtyard seems a better option to the slow poisoning of the body rumored to take place across the sea. With such fates hung overhead since infancy, it is no wonder the terror shown by the Englishman.  _ But my people hold no such hatred.  _ With that, Ardeth squares his shoulder and urges Bimin into a canter, his mindset.  _ I will show Jonathan he is accepted by my people. That he can accept me.  _

____________________________ 

Once more, the airship makes a less-than-graceful landing. They land a bit on the outskirts of the, quite frankly impressive, encampment so as not to startle any of the people or animals. The army is only a beat behind them (Evelyn is proud of her earlier guess that Ardeth would be at the front). A horde of children run out from the grouping of tents and into the arms of various warriors, laughing in delight. A few women follow shortly, greeting the warriors and beginning to tend to the wounded and the horses. The dead are carried off to another part of the camp by somber-faced warriors followed by silently grieving family members. 

Overall, there is a mix of emotions.

Those not attending to the army are passing curious and cautious looks at the dirigible but keeping their distance.  _ Well, I suppose it only makes sense. They probably don’t get many visitors _ . Evy looks over to see the others preparing things to depart. Well, Rick and Izzy are preparing. Alex is bouncing on the balls of his feet, waving to some of the children looking his way. Some of them even wave back. Evy smiles at that. Then there’s the less-than-enthusiastic piddling about of Jonathan. It is painfully obvious to the Englishwoman he’s trying to make himself appear busy by simply moving bags and crates around. He is also steadfastly refusing to look beyond the railing.  _ Oh, Jonathan... _

Evelyn makes her way across the ship to him. He doesn’t startle like she expects him to, but she can tell he is nervous.  _ Ok, Evy, play this casual.  _ “I think we can finally relax now.” It is a true enough statement. She smiles softly. Jonathan doesn’t quite match her. 

“Perhaps when we get home, Ol’ Mum, we can relax. I’m crawling into a nice bath and never coming out.” 

Something about the way he phrases it stops the Englishwoman. Some inkling memory, not quite solid enough to grasp, whispers darkly at her from the recesses of her mind. It won’t come any closer, instead just lurking menacingly just out of sight.  _ I can remember my past life but not whatever this is. _ “Oh don’t be like that, Jonathan. I’m sure Ardeth and his people are going to be more than accommodating. Besides, it will be good just to be on the ground for a while.”

“I...suppose you are right. How long until we are back in the air, though?” 

Izzy’s voice pipes up with as much tact as ever. “You lot are lucky I even got it going on hot air when I did! My girl needs some serious repairs before she can be up in the air again!” The siblings look at him and he starts listing the problems off on his fingers. “We have no more supplies on board. I have nothing left to burn without destroying more of my girl. One of the propellers is busted. Oh, and there has been a slow leak in the balloon since we last landed.” 

_ This might actually work in our favor.  _ She feels a bit guilty for her lack of concern. Still, she is able to feign a bit of unease. “How long do you think it will take to resupply and make better repairs then?”

“If we were back at the airbase, I could manage it in 2 or 3 days at most. But out here in the middle of the desert, we’d be lucky if it only takes a week!” 

“I’m sorry but did you just say a week?!” Jonathan squeaks out and it is loud enough to draw the attention of Rick and Alex. 

Izzy seems almost insulted at Jonathan for his outburst. “No, I said we’d be lucky if it only takes a week. Unless these desert people magically have everything I need to repair my girl here, it’ll take some time.” He spins around and points a finger at Rick to continue his tirade. “And I still blame you for dragging me out here!”

Rick, ever so helpful, just quips out “At least you didn’t get shot.” Izzy returns to his own task of figuring out what he needs to make the aforementioned repairs. Evelyn watches as Jonathan deflates.  _ Perhaps there’s a way to at least cheer him up.  _

  
“If nothing else this will be a wonderful opportunity to immerse in another culture  _ and _ maybe hear some more legends.” The prospect of unshared knowledge actually excites Evy as well.  _ I bet they’ve all sorts of stories the Bembridge scholars have never even heard rumor of!  _ She sees that same spark of adventure catching light in her brother and smiles just that much softer for it.  _ Yes, this delay is definitely a good thing.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it through! I hope you all are enjoying things! I really want to get into the meat of Jonathan WHUMP but I can't just jump to it. I need to build it, which takes time. 
> 
> A couple of notes:   
> \- Is it weird that Izzy is nearly always yelling in my head? 
> 
> \- When Jonathan says "getting in the tub and never coming out" was not a play on the term "coming out of the closet". That term was not really used until the 1950s/60s, so they would not be implying it. No, what Jonathan was kind of referencing that Evy picked up on was actually his self-destructive behaviors. He's mostly just being hyperbolic but there was also an implication of him drowning himself in the tub. That is why Evy is concerned. 
> 
> \- Unconnected question but would anyone be interested in an A/B/O fic with these guys? Omega!Jonathan would be so cute. 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos give me life! Thank you so much! I love you all!


End file.
